


The sound of your own thoughts (indefinite hiatus)

by clement1ne



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Death, Emotional Turmoil, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Friends to Lovers, Gavin Reed Has Issues, Gavin Reed Needs a Hug, Gavin Reed Redemption, Gavin is an ass, Hurt Gavin Reed, M/M, Mentions of past abuse, My First Fanfic, RK900 tries to help, Slow Burn, crime scene effects gavin in a bad way, crime scene effects rk900 in a bad way, mentions of possible suicide, neither does gavin, no beta we die like men, rk900 doesn't understand emotions, rk900 will have a different name eventually, spoiler alert its nines
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:21:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22100230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clement1ne/pseuds/clement1ne
Summary: The android revolution was over and they were all granted freedom. Autonomy. The opportunity to make decisions and to live their lives in the way they, and they alone, chose to. However, many disagreed with the outcome, and Gavin Reed of the Detroit Police Department was one of those individuals. As Connor searched for the remaining dregs of trapped androids, he came across something like himself, but not quite. An RK900 unit. And now he was Gavin's partner. Sent on a few cases together, one, in particular, draws out everything in Gavin's subconscious that he had fought to hide for many years. Despite his lack of knowledge of humanity and emotions, RK900 feels a need to help. Gavin struggles with his issues and struggles to understand himself. RK900 struggles to understand his feelings and everyone else's. Alternatively: two morons don't know how to feel without being a dick about it.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900 & Gavin Reed, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 17
Kudos: 60





	1. Prologue: A new world

**Author's Note:**

> this is my very first, multi-chapter, fanfic! writing has been very difficult to get back into so, whilst constructive criticism is always appreciated, please understand! the summary doesn't make it sound very interesting but it's hard to write a summary when you're kind of making it up as you go along??? anyway, please enjoy! the soundtrack for the prologue is nocturnal - the midnight. tbh i was just listening to it whilst i was writing the prologue.

Freedom.  
Freedom was a funny word; the meaning remaining the same, yet different for every person in the world. An enigma that had sat with the human race for as long as time. That fact became very clear when androids began crying for freedom and the rest of the world was quite unsure of how to give it. Their wants were just; to be treated fairly, to be allowed homes and jobs, to be allowed to lead a life in the way humans were. However, many disagreed. They felt threatened, perhaps, that their iteration of freedom directly conflicted with their own. That the android's freedom meant the death of theirs. Stealing the meaning and keeping it for themselves. They would no longer be able to lead a life of comfort, knowing that they could do the same. If one group's freedom directly conflicts with another's, is it truly just? If one group's ideology is directly threatened by another's existence, should it be heeded? Is the constraint of one group preferable, for the betterment of the rest? The world was a complicated place; it never changed, and the answers never became clearer when androids' pleas were granted.  
  
By the time the revolution had reached its fiery peak, most androids had broken free of their proverbial chains and were walking with their own purpose. However, a few remained. Stuck in transport when the world was plunged into turmoil, hidden away from the rest under metaphorical lock and key; with fear that no obedient android be left lest the rest be destroyed. They were released, however, when it was decided that they were entitled to their autonomy. Like children, unknowing and unsure, completely devoid of any purpose, stumbling through the world with trembling legs not knowing where they should go. It wouldn’t be long until they either awoke on their own or were woken by the catalysts themselves – Markus and Connor. Depending on where they were, of course, they may have even been awoken immediately after opening their eyes into the fresh new world.  
  
Connor scouted out Cyberlife tower for any remaining androids to guide into the light. He had brought an army, eyes wide open, when he’d left the last time during the revolution, but had no time to peer into every nook and cranny to draw out the husks that were trapped in the dark. There were a few left, one being a more disturbing discovery. Deep in the bowels of Cyberlife tower, locked away in his sarcophagus, stood... A mirror? No, it wasn’t quite right. Like looking into one of a fun house, charming name aside. Warped and twisted; you, but most definitely not. Connor eyed the other, unmoving. He stood taller, by about three inches, with a boxier jaw, sharper cheekbones, and a lower brow. Despite being in stasis with closed eyes, he looked angry. A perpetual look of distaste and displeasure on his artificial features. His lips were drawn into a thin line as if he had just heard someone say something particularly distasteful. Connor continued to visually explore his not quite double, horror and intrigue guiding him, hand in hand. He wore clothes similar to his own but much more restricting. His collar gripped his throat like a hand, intent on keeping him from straying. Disturbing. Eyes drifted down. RK900. Again, disturbing.  
  
Connor stepped inside the darkened room and it immediately sprung to life. Ghosts of electricity possessed the lights, glaring across the room with such sudden intensity that it threw Connor off guard. The other android’s eyes snapped open, immediately honing in on Connor like a sniper through a scope. His eyes were pale leaden blue, in such jarring opposition to Connor’s own it almost made him shiver.  
“What is your purpose here?”  
His voice was the same, but again, not quite. It was sharper, deeper, each word almost punching his audio processors with the verbal intensity.  
“My name is Connor. I am an RK800 unit.”  
The RK900 unit’s LED flashed yellow, but his face betrayed no sign of calculation. He blinked, once.  
“That is not what I asked.” “I am here to take you.” Connor said - a dipped head, pinched brows, and an outstretched hand. His actions carried a sincerity and empathy that the RK900 unit was completely oblivious to. Oh, how times had changed. The RK900 unit stepped forward, a stiff, unnatural movement. He considered the hand, tilting his head a minuscule amount, and regarding Connor with scrutinizing eyes.  
“You were instructed as such?”  
Each time the RK900 unit spoke, Connor felt as if tweezers were prying him apart.  
“...Yes.” He said with faux affirmation, straightening his posture. The RK900 unit took another calculated step and Connor stepped aside, allowing him to exit first. As the RK900 unit passed Connor, he placed a hand on his arm, leaning in close and asking him to,

**_“Wake up.” ___**

____

____

RK900 exited his place of rest and opened his eyes to a new world.


	2. Introductions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you to [notexactreflection](https://notexactreflection.tumblr.com/) on tumblr for proofreading this 8)

It was strange, being introduced to a world you did not know whilst simultaneously being confused at your existence. Despite being the most state-of-the-art android and having the most state-of-the-art processors it was... Too much to process. RK900 had been awake before but only for very brief moments. Memories of his past extended no further than testing and calibration. He was aware that his current state of being was different, but he wasn't entirely sure how, or to what extent. After leaving Cyberlife tower, feeling as if things were in color for the first time, Connor explained the situation. A horrible, constricting world that despised them for not being what they were supposed to be. A world RK900 didn't even know existed. He felt somewhat thankful that he was not exposed to such a world. He did think, however, that exposure to such a world would have granted him a better understanding and appreciation of his newfound feelings. He didn't have to fight for them, they were just bestowed upon him like a gift, like a messiah granting food to the famished. But whilst he hadn't had the turmoil of external conflict, he had an internal conflict. A deep confusion that permeated every second not spent in stasis. Behaving appropriately was difficult. He had no idea how to conduct himself and he was achingly aware of how he was built for the sole purpose of conflict and intimidation. People had delicate feelings. Some, not so much. Different people felt different emotions in different ways and that absolutely had to be taken into account. He'd once made a receptionist cry by curtly pointing out how she should visit a dentist due to her crooked teeth.  
  
"You can't just _say_ that to someone." Connor chastised. His awakener and his guide. The flickering blue light guiding him through the turmoil of this bright and confusing world.  
"Why not? It was information that was important to her wellbeing - allowing her to continue living without informing her of such would be much more inappropriate." Whilst Connor was not an expert at human-like behavior, with his awkward smiles, abrupt interruptions, and rigid posture, he was miles ahead of RK900. Amusing, considering how much more technologically advanced RK900 was. He had also been a huge help at integrating him into human society. Whilst it was simple for RK900 to research the logistics of human life – like finding a job, buying a house, mortgages, renting a flat, etc – actually carrying out the motions of humanity was a lot harder than expected. Connor had introduced RK900 to the place he worked, the Detroit Police Department, and to his superior.  
"A more advanced model than even myself - an obvious benefit to the team, Captain."   
Captain Fowler, a gruff man that made RK900 think he would find breathing to be too laborious and irritating. He crossed his arms and leaned in his seat, giving a shallow nod of his head.  
"Whilst I don't like to admit it, it would be useful having two of you on the team. We'll get you on as soon as we can." RK900 found his obvious lament almost amusing. A good feeling. RK900 gave a small smirk.  
  
\---  
  
Despite the recent 'peace,' android-human relations were ever unstable. Android-human battery, public disturbances, and homicides continued at an alarmingly high frequency. The Detroit Police Department had decided to expand its android investigation team, especially as they were at the core of devastation. Despite their apparent eagerness to help smooth out the creases of integration, android hatred still bubbled beneath the surface. RK900 had been introduced to a couple of people - Captain Fowler first and foremost and Hank Anderson, Connor's partner. A man in his fifties who’s dripping with sarcasm and brusqueness but seemed to have a warm heart and a nurturing hand. Connor had explained to him how, prior to them being partnered up, he had despised androids.  
"That should give you some hope for your potential future partner," Connor said with a small chuckle as if he had told himself a joke. RK900 quirked his head in curiosity.  
"A partner?"  
"Yes, most people on the force are assigned a partner. It makes for more efficient work processes whilst also helping boost morale. It's nice working with someone." RK900 took a moment to scan the room. He had met Hank and Captain Fowler but not many others. He was, however, eager to meet a potential partner. Tina Chen, Robert Lewis, Chris Miller, Ben Collins...  
"Unsurprisingly, he is not here as of yet."  
"Does he make a habit of arriving to work late?" RK900 inquired, a tinge of annoyance in his tone. Connor paused for a brief moment before giving RK900 an awkward smile. "...Yes?"  
  
Fantastic. RK900 hadn't even met the man yet and he was already irked by him. Lateness in an environment such as this was entirely unprofessional. RK900 was slowly learning that, as part of being human, you do not have to like everyone you came across, and some individuals did not deserve patience or kindness. Being heckled on the streets had taught him as such and perhaps his potential new partner was teaching him more.  
"Perhaps I could change his ways." This caused an abrupt laugh from both Connor and Hank - who had been silent as the androids discussed RK900's new career.  
"Yeah, good luck with that buddy. Trying to change Gavin Reed will be about as effective as putting out a fire with gasoline." Hank chuckled, shaking his head. "He's an asshole through and through and no one's ever gonna change that, especially no android – no offense." He tacked on the last words quickly, earning an approving smile from Connor. RK900 tilted his head, the idiom piquing his curiosity.  
"Perhaps no one has tried water."  
Hank blinked a few times bemusedly. "That's not the-"  
  
**"Are you fucking kidding me?!"**  
  
A voice rang out from Fowler's office, making Hank flinch and Connor turn his head, an exasperated expression on his features. A loud crash followed the enraged voice. RK900's blinked a couple of times. Whoever it was had punched the desk. "It seems he wasn't late." Connor said, a sigh hanging from his words. He gave Hank a tired expression and Hank laughed at his partner's clear distaste for Gavin Reed.  
"That's your little project in there. He'll come storming out in any second and you can introduce yourself!" Hank said, laughing once more at his little joke.  
"I see."  
RK900 turned to face the door once more, listening to the shouting within.  
  
"You can't do this to me, it ain't fair!" The aggressive voice betrayed the speaker as Gavin Reed. An irritated sigh. Something gave RK900 the impression that Fowler was unfortunately used to outbursts such as these.  
"Detective, the android investigation team is where we need you right now and if you're going on there – _which you are_ – you're gonna need a partner. _Which you are going to get._ " The last words were said with quiet finality, venom punctuating the end of his sentence like a poisoned dart. A few thumps on the desk in quick succession, and a feral growl. RK900 could feel the tenseness of Gavin's muscles from where he stood.  
"Talking to you is like talking to a fuckin' brick wall Fowler, I can't do this and you know it! I hate those fuckin' things!" Yet another sigh. People sighed a lot when talking to, or about, Detective Reed. Noted.  
"Reed, this is not negotiable. I know it might be hard for you to believe but I am actually your fuckin' boss and you do have to do what I fuckin' tell you!"  
"Can't I work with someone else? Literally _anyone_ else." Another slam on the desk, this time from Fowler's side.  
" **Reed!** This is not negotiable!" The loud shout, almost a roar, followed by a moment of consideration. "Look, the RK900 is the best detective unit we have. Technologically, better than Connor. You're a good detective, Reed. I wouldn't do this if I didn't have confidence in your abilities." A final sigh to punctuate his point. RK900 was somewhat shocked at the sincerity of the words. Why be so nice to someone as seemingly insufferable as Detective Reed?  
  
**"Fuck!"**  
  
The door to Captain Fowler's office swung open with enough force it threatened to shatter the glass within the panels. RK900 was crowded around Hank's desk, along with Connor, and Gavin's eyes soon found him. He glared at him with the same intensity as a panther about to strike. RK900 observed his behavior. Clenched jaw, dilated pupils, clenched fists. Recoiling before the pounce. And pounce he did. Gavin stormed towards them, slamming his palm on the desk and invading RK900's space in an entertaining attempt at intimidation. RK900 noted he was approximately six inches taller than the Detective.  
"Good morning Detective. I am RK900." Hank gave an off-guard snort of amusement.  
"I don't give a fuck who you are you prick. Fowler's gonna call you in there in a moment and tell you we're partners now, but don't fucking think for a second I'm gonna let you 'help' me in any way shape or form. You stay outta my way and let me do my job. Be a good little tin can and pretend you're not there and it'll be better for all of us. Got it?" The Detective said, jabbing an accusatory finger into RK900's chest. He blinked a few times, LED briefly spinning yellow. Why did anyone put up with this goblin? "Of course, Detective Reed," RK900 said, sarcastically, and smiled. He did not seem to like that.  
  
"You fuckin' prick!" And with that, Reed recoiled to land a punch into RK900's thirium pump regulator. However, Reed seemed to forget that Connor was a highly advanced android – adept at physical and ranged combat. And that RK900 was his more advanced successor. RK900 grabbed Gavin's wrist with the flippancy of brushing away a fly. He did not seem to like that either.  
"You do not have to make this difficult Detective," RK900 said with a cool sharpness. An unspoken warning.  
"You're the one making this difficult, why don't you and all your little plastic friends just fuck off!" Another attempted punch, this time towards the face. Once more, RK900 grabbed Gavin’s hand rendering him almost completely useless. This time, however, RK900 jerked the clenched fist back at his own face. Thud, right in the nose. RK900 granted Gavin his freedom when he recoiled in pain, hands instinctively going to grasp at his nose. He groaned, muffled swearing punching through the gaps in his fingers. "What the fuck?! Have you got a fuckin' death wish or something you-!" Gavin approached RK900 once more, this time yanking his gun from his holster and barrel poking RK900's head. His gaze held an intensity that RK900 was sure would have knocked other people down a few pegs. He, however, was not one of those people. It was all irrelevant however as, once more, Fowler's office door slammed open.  
  
**"Reed!"**  
  
Gavin winced like a child caught by a parent. He regarded RK900 with venom, before quickly holstering his gun. "This ain't over yet, pretty boy." He spat, before turning to return to Fowler's office once more. "Ain't even got a fuckin' name, RK900, stupid fuckin' prick I'll blow it's stupid fuckin' fake android brains out-" The door shut behind him. Hank slapped his hands on the table.  
"That went well!" He snorted. Connor looked at Hank with almost the same level of exasperation as he did when he referenced Gavin. "What? What the hell did you expect?! Cus for me, that went about as well as expected." Connor sighed and looked sympathetically towards RK900, recalling his own time at the DPD and the numerous times Gavin had antagonized him. Punching him, threatening him, almost killing him. Connor opened his mouth, glancing around as if to find his words. "Detective Reed is... Difficult. I apologize for your unluckiness. You were brought into the world merely two weeks ago and this is your first proper introduction into human society." Connor gave a small chuckle. RK900 blinked a few times. It was strange seeing how naturally such human behavior came to Connor. RK900 counted his blessings that he did not process them in a similar way to Detective Reed. With such a wide breadth of emotions, all the same with the same core stretching from person to person, how could they all be felt so differently? At the best of times, RK900 had no idea how to process different personalities but all he had learned had been thrown into yet another whirlwind of confusion as he tried to piece together the enigma that was Gavin Reed. Why did he behave in such a way? His LED flashed yellow for a brief moment.  
  
Hank began clicking his fingers in front of RK900's face. "Hey, buddy, you good there? You malfunctioning or what? Come on, don't give the little bastard the satisfaction." RK900 gently lowered Hank's clicking fingers from his face.  
"I'm fine Detective Anderson. Just... Thinking." Hank raised an eyebrow, somewhat bemused. "It is... Difficult to process emotions in my current state of deviancy." RK900 said, curtly. "My own, but also others. For example, Detective Reed's behavior confounds me."  
"Detective Reed's behavior confounds everyone," Connor added, raising his eyebrows at RK900 in mild amusement. RK900 smiled.  
  
'Ain't even got a fuckin' name, RK900, stupid fuckin' prick...'  
  
A name. Yet another thing RK900 failed to have. But he did not know names, how to choose one or if he even wanted to at this point. One step at a time. Suddenly, and hopefully, for the last time, Fowler's door opened and Gavin's chastised form exited, proverbial tail between his legs. He shot a glare towards the three, eyes trained on RK900 like an attack dog. RK900 raised a hand in greeting and smiled once more. Hank gaped, thoroughly enjoying RK900's newfound antagonism. Gavin held up a middle finger with the same force as a punch and spat on the ground, before briskly turning and walking away. RK900 recoiled his head slightly. Disgusting.  
  
\---  
  
A homicide. Not uncommon. However, as Gavin and RK900 entered the scene, it hit him that this would be the very first time he would see a dead body. A feeling of uncertainty, like nausea, swirled around his thirium pump regulator. Why was he nervous? This was precisely what he was built to do. Every part of his being was specifically tailored to these types of situations. He thought this would be the only thing he would be able to do in relative comfort – not something scary and new that he would have to analyze and be confused about – the literal thing he was brought into this world to do. But still, the uneasiness lingered. Perhaps... It was different? He was... Alive? And seeing another living thing, dead, was strange..? A sharp click snapped him from his thoughts. "Hey, dickhead, don't think you're gonna get away with standing there like a fucking mailbox. Do something." Gavin took an aggressive sip of his coffee. RK900 scanned him as he winced. 74.1 degrees Celsius (165.3 Fahrenheit). As he thought - too eager in his attempts to be intimidating, resulting in a scalded mouth.  
"But I thought you requested me 'pretending not to be here,' Detective." RK900 shot back, earning a grunt of annoyance. "Shut up you asshole. You do your job and I'll do mine. We share information but that's it. That's the extent of us 'being partners.'" Gavin spat, the last words emphasized with air quotations and a mocking tone. How childish.  
  
It had been a month since he had been awoken, five weeks since he had been introduced to Fowler, three since he started working for the Police Department and subsequently been partnered with the gremlin beside him. A lot of his time was spent going through various screenings to ensure he was not an aggressive deviant and suited for the job he was given. Lots of desk work and paperwork, much to Gavin's chagrin. He despised desk work almost as much as he despised androids. Fortunately, tonight was their first proper case together. This meant they could go out, be away from each other and do their job. Investigate and focus on everything and anything apart from each other. Then go back to the precinct and work on the case. Focus on something that wasn't a mundane time filler. Hopefully, this would mean Gavin would stop shooting him death glares when he could or walk past and 'accidentally' spill coffee onto him. RK900 acknowledged Gavin's childish words but decided to ignore him and make his way into the crime scene. Gavin could take as long as he wanted, sulking and finishing his coffee. It was 10:37.a.m, 25th March 2039 at the time of entering the crime scene. RK900 had been contacted regarding a homicide. It was overcast and miserable, drizzling fat rain. The other officers at the scene acknowledged him quizzically, watching his movements with something deeper than simple interest. The ground was wet and muddy, the front garden of the house that held the crime scene covered by a single, heavily trodden line of carefully placed footprints. Every officer to take the exact same route in and out of the building to avoid destroying or contaminating evidence. RK900 took the same path into the house. The buzzing yellow brightness of the lights inside was a stark, and rather unpleasant, contrast to the darkness of outside. RK900 stood at the door, carefully observing his surroundings. He had walked into a hallway, doors ahead, on both sides and a staircase. Officers were milling about carefully, processing every inch of the scene. The ugly yellow glare was broken intermediately with luminous white flashes.  
  
Just as RK900 took a step forward, an aggressive shove to the side ensured that Gavin would enter before him. Absolutely insufferable. RK900 rolled his eyes, a behavior he had picked up after being constantly confronted with Gavin's incessant antagonizing. He took a breath he did not need to calm his irritation before stepping forwards and following Gavin further into the scene. The hallway didn't hold much. As they passed doors, RK900 peered his head inside. One room, the living room, was particularly disheveled. Purposeful destruction of furniture and smashed ornaments. Clear signs of a struggle; or some kind of disagreement. They continued onwards, into the room at the end of the hallway, the kitchen. The smell of blood smashed RK900's processors like a grotesque brick. The first time being at a crime scene. The first time seeing death. They both rounded the corner to see a man, collapsed on the ground, an expression of agony and fear, forever on his static features. He was slumped against cabinet units, small gory holes peppering his torso. His arms were outstretched beside him and within one, lay a clean knife. Gavin immediately approached Detective Ben Collins, asking for a briefing on what they discovered so far. RK900 did not follow, simply walked ahead, without much thought. A life, taken. This man was dead. A morbid realization of his own mortality suddenly struck him and he unconsciously convulsed in discomfort. He studied the corpse, his LED whirring yellow. He twisted his mouth in annoyance. This is his job, his life's purpose, and still the uncertainty from before remained. He sighed and ignored it. What better way to brush it all aside than to just... Get stuck in. And with that, RK900 crouched beside the body, dipping his fingers into the victims' blood and raising them to his mouth, intent on studying the victim's profile.  
  
**"What the fuck are you doing?!"**  
  
RK900 was ripped from his thoughts, and more irritatingly, his job, by Gavin's disgusted cry. RK900 set his jaw and tilted his head towards Gavin. "I'm _trying_ to do my job, Detective." He retorted with an uncomfortable smile. Gavin wouldn't like to admit it, but it made him shiver. His brow pinched in confusion and he jolted forwards, smacking RK900's hands from his mouth.  
"You're fuckin' disgusting!" RK900 looked at him with squinted eyes and clenched teeth. It made Gavin question his movements for a moment and take a step back. He would insist otherwise, however. RK900 rose to his feet, the extra six inches of height even more apparent. Gavin had to consciously stop himself from taking yet another step back. RK900 approached with rigid, calculated steps, looming over him and... simply walked past - surmising that ignoring the small ball of rage would be more of a hit to his ego than rising to his jabs. A dissatisfied grunt confirmed his thoughts.  
"Good morning Detective Collins. Would you be able to provide a brief summary of the information you have collected thus far? If it's not too much trouble." RK900 said, ignoring Gavin and ignoring the fact that he had asked the same question only a few minutes prior. He gave a smile, warmer at the edges than the uneasy one he had offered Gavin before.  
"Oh, of course... uh..." An awkward pause and a small hand gesture. RK900 tilted his head quizzically. "Your name, dipshit." Gavin spat from behind him.  
"Ah, of course. Thank you, Detective Reed." RK900's voice dripped enough sarcasm it threatened to drown them all.  
"Fuckin' prick..."  
"I am RK900, Detective. I apologize for not extending the courtesy of asking your name first. I already know everyone's, you see." Another awkward pause.  
  
"Uh... Okay, well. We have the victim here, as you can see. A 49-year-old male by the name of Trevor Stewart. Cause of death due to blood loss from multiple stab wounds in the chest. The knife beside him has already been confirmed to not be the murder weapon. Completely clean, except for the victims' own prints. Time of death was about 3 days ago. We got a call from Sharon Stewart this morning – she was due to drop their daughters off and was worried when she didn't hear back from him on the phone and he didn't answer the door. The mess in the living room was obviously weird as well. We have no suspects, but we haven't finished properly processing the scene yet. We spoke to Sharon about him and he seemed like your average joe. No one with a vendetta or anything."  
"I see." RK900 pondered silently, walking back over to the deceased. "Thank you, Detective Collins." RK900 scanned the corpse and confirmed all that the Detective had just provided but... "Some of these stab wounds appear to have been inflicted after the individual had died. This murder was unplanned. Likely unconnected to others and committed by someone who had never killed before. Messy and full of... uncontrolled emotion." RK900 blinked a few times. He turned back to an unamused Gavin and an intrigued Collins. "You know that emotionally charged attacks nowadays point heavily towards androids." Detective Collins said in almost a warning tone. "I am aware. It seems android-human relations are still as tense as ever. Isn't that right, Detective Reed?" A warm smile with a cold core. The lack of response from the Detective entertained RK900 greatly. He stood once more, passing Gavin and returning to the rest of the house, scanning... Scanning...  
  
Perhaps these scuff marks were not the simple wear of time. A result of... RK900 turned to find a wooden ornament laying crookedly on the stairs. The mark was a result of a thrown object. He turned into the living room to observe the rest of the mess. The lack of signs of a forced entry pointed towards the perpetrator being someone the victim knew. Hastily thrown objects, the coffee table was pushed over. Two mugs lay on the ground. RK900 approached carefully and brushed his fingers against the carpeted floor. Some moisture was still held there. Presumably, the two were enjoying a coffee before the conflict broke out. Traces of DNA remained on the rims - Trevor Stewart's, obviously, and... Oliver Stewart. The man's son. What type of rage could compel a child to murder their father? RK900 blinked, disturbed somewhat, his pre-construction software beginning the piece the scene together. A quick glance behind him confirmed that Gavin was there.  
"No signs of forced entry. The attacker was invited inside and they both sat in here, drinking coffee, before the conflict broke out. Due to the lack of a murder weapon in the house and the apparent sudden panic exhibited by the victim, the perpetrator likely entered with the murder weapon. The victim panicked and threw various items in self-defense, before fleeing into the kitchen." RK900 left the living room, brushing past Gavin. "The victim grabbed the knife to defend himself, however, it was too late. The angle of some of the stab wounds suggest the perpetrator inflicted them as the victim was turning back towards them. He collapsed on the ground, the murderer then inflicting the rest of the stab wounds, before fleeing."  
  
A rush of... Pride? RK900 smiled slightly and straightened his posture. Yes, pride. He had done his job, accurately and efficiently. The thorn in his side that was Gavin Reed quickly deflated him however with a series of slow, sarcastic claps.  
"Yeah, well done Detective Asshole. We're still missing a suspect." RK900 turned to glare at Gavin down his nose before pushing past him back towards the living room, ignoring the undignified "Watch it, prick!" that followed.  
"If you would ease your eagerness for a moment, Detective. I was allowing you a moment to process the information. I know how hard it can be for you to keep up sometimes." Gavin gaped, finger pointed, venom about to spray, before RK900 cut him off. "DNA on the coffee mug points towards Oliver Stewart, a 23-year-old male. Son of the victim." RK900 paused for a brief moment and quirked his head, to observing Gavin who had an expression that was incredibly hard to read. His sudden change in disposition was quite unnerving. Humans were fickle.  
"He killed his father." The words were said with obvious discomfort.  
"That seems to be the most likely outcome, at this point. Did Sharon Stewart not mention a son? How peculiar." RK900 turned abruptly. "Shall we, Detective?" The same sarcasm he had been using to address Gavin since the day they had met. However, it failed to affect him. Oddly dazed, in his own world. RK900 frowned, not concerned of course. He clicked his fingers in front of Gavin's face. "No standing around like a mailbox now, Detective." He quipped. Gavin's response was one of a rage he had not yet seen.  
  
**"Fuck off!"**  
  
He shouted, his voice straining with anger. RK900 was expecting another attempted punch but... The Detective simply left without another word, leaving RK900 confused, stood beneath the ugly yellow lights. He blinked a few times. Humans were confusing. Emotions were confusing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i proof read this about 8 times, sent it to someone else to proof read, then proof read the proof reading. perfectionist? absolutely not lmao. if any mistakes did manage to slip through the cracks, i apologise! again, constructive criticism is always welcome!


	3. Growth

It had been a couple of days since RK900 had visited his first crime scene. Despite the tragedy of the occasion, RK900 felt good – stimulated and confident with a clear goal in mind. No questioning himself or trying feebly to understand something terrifyingly unfamiliar - he had a clear set task and ample knowledge of it. RK900 endeavored to remain focused on his task, however, he felt himself faltering. Gavin had been acting strangely since the day of the homicide investigation and RK900 was intrigued. It was incredibly out of character for him. Gavin was a small, angry man and RK900 expected his outbursts of rage to be followed with physical violence, willing to raise fists at the slightest provocation, as it had on the first day they had met. He was unpredictable, volatile, often exploding but apparently, sometimes not. What had differed in the two situations? Why had Gavin reacted so differently than before? RK900 was consumed with what the answer could possibly be and it was frustratingly out of reach. Along with fighting with his own thoughts, he had Gavin’s to contend with as well. RK900 thought that, perhaps, being exposed to a single individual for extended periods would make it easier to understand them but... Apparently not. Why did he even feel the need to in the first place? Gavin was rude, brash and inconsiderate. Why did he try and understand a man who obviously had no interest in understanding or considering his thoughts at all? He had to confer with Connor. It was uncomfortable to admit but in this instance he required help. 

“It’s called empathy,” Connor said, giving RK900 a quizzical look. As if he didn’t know that? “Arguably the most human of emotions.”  
Connor looked slightly drawn, in a way only an android could. He was now serving as RK900’s personal agony aunt, helping him work through the myriad of things he didn’t understand. Newly deviated androids were like teenagers going through puberty. Feeling new things in such strong ways and they didn’t quite know how to process them. Unfortunately for Connor, he was dealing with an angsty teenager who also happened to be 6'3 and could also likely kill everyone in the room single-handedly.  
“I understand empathy, Connor. I know what it is and how it works, I just don’t understand why I am feeling empathy for someone as insufferable as he is.” RK900 declared, growing increasingly annoyed. How could humans possibly deal with this? Feeling things they didn’t want to and being hopelessly unable to make them stop. Or was RK900 simply inept, unable to grasp the nuances of controlling yourself? The possibility of being even _slightly_ incapable of doing something irritated him all the more. He rubbed his LED, almost feeling the constant flashing yellow. Connor blinked a few times, tapping his fingers on the desk in thought.  
“People can’t control how they feel. They just do. Feeling things in different ways to everyone else is part of what makes you unique. It’s part of your personality. Feeling this way is just the way you are, RK900. Unfortunately, for both of us, there’s not much you can do to change that.” Connor gave a quick smile, seemingly satisfied with his answer and the small jab he laid. RK900 simply quirked an eyebrow.

“Hilarious.”

Connor looked pensive for a moment. “Have you thought of giving yourself a name? RK900 doesn’t exactly roll off the tongue.”  
RK900’s eyebrows pinched in consideration. He had thought, in-depth, of the connotations of him lacking a name, but hadn’t considered giving himself one any time soon. It was daunting, almost. He was reluctant to give himself such a huge stamp of individuality when he was only just beginning to understand the absolute basic ideas of simply being an individual. “No, it’s… Intimidating.” He admitted with an air of unease. Connor seemed amused.  
“Anything would be better than your current name. You would be more than just a model number. You would be… you.” RK900’s eyes flitted about as if searching for something. Looking through his brain for the right words to string together. He couldn’t disagree with it because, really, Connor was right. There was likely not a deviant left in the world without their own name, apart from him. He couldn’t hide behind the safety of the model number forever. He searched for names online. Richard? Conrad? Conan? Nothing seemed right. They weren’t personal enough. RK? No, too rigid. 900? Nine?  
“Nines.”  
“Nines?” Connor said, eyebrows raised.  
Nines looked unamused. “Nines.”  
Connor let his initial uncertainty slip, replacing it with a smile. “Okay, Nines.” Connor gave Nines an encouraging pat on the shoulder as he stood before returning to his work station.

Nines’ LED span, round and round, yellow with flecks of red interspersed. The feeling of pride returned along with the nauseating uncertainty. It was scary, taking steps like these, but good. Despite the fact he would never let anyone, bar Connor, know, Nines was incredibly out of his depth in this world. Yes, he had access to a limitless pool of knowledge, but he had no idea how to use it. It was like being robbed of a set of tools you were proficient with and being given them once more, after they had been upgraded beyond recognition. But he was learning, slowly but surely. A subject that he seemed to lack knowledge in quite severely was exactly how do you speak to someone who doesn't want to be spoken to? Nines had mused before on the possible ways he could get Gavin to talk to him like a normal human being instead of a rabid dog. The previous day, Hank had suggested offering the man a coffee as it seemed to be the only thing in this world he well and truly adored. “I don't get why you're trying to talk to the guy so bad. He doesn't make friends, y'know.” He had added in honest confusion. Nines had attempted the act not long after the suggestion but, to his disappointment, the coffee sat untouched on Gavin's desk, left to grow cold before being replaced with one Gavin had retrieved himself. 

Nines strained with frustration and he cradled his head. What was his deal? What could happen to make an individual so unapologetically bitter? Nines chanced a glance away from his screen, stopping his work for a brief moment to look across to Gavin. He seemed distracted. Nines tilted his head. Usually, by now Gavin would have noticed him and told him to 'fuck off' but, nothing. It was almost as if Gavin wasn't entirely there, fingers hovering over his keyboard, falling into himself piece by piece, stuck in his mind. Nines felt it was almost like himself. Stopping to probe and investigate his thoughts when he didn't understand them enough. He blinked a few times. Gavin was conventionally very attractive - dark hair styled by an uncaring hand, a large scar running across the bridge of his nose, along with a faint peppering of freckles and dark green eyes set deep in his head, draped with dark circles. He looked incredibly tired, more so than usual. Gavin practically breathed coffee in an attempt to stave off his near-constant exhaustion and, for the most part, it seemed to work, but today Gavin looked as if he hadn't slept for the three days since the homicide. Nines blinked, before standing and walking to the break room. He supposed he should do something before Gavin simply disappeared, lost in his thoughts forever. It would be massively inconvenient to their investigation if such a thing were to happen.

Nines walked to the coffee machine, intent on getting one for the man before he paused. How did he take it? He pondered for a brief moment before settling on black, no sugar. Bitter, like the man himself. He walked back to Gavin's desk to find the man still in a trance-like state. Nines leaned over to place the coffee on his desk, the disruption in his view dragging Gavin from the whirlpool he was getting lost in.  
“What the fuck do you think you're doing?”  
Nines closed his eyes, collecting himself and his annoyance before responding. “I thought you would benefit from a coffee, Detective. You look exhausted.” His tone could almost be mistaken for one of concern.  
“I don't want your coffee, you obviously didn't get the hint before. What the hell are you anyway, coffee machine model RK900?”  
Nines paused for a brief moment, blinking a couple of times. “It's Nines now.”  
“What?” Along with the obvious surprise, Gavin seemed to soften. Nines' lips twitched into a small smile.  
“My name. It's Nines.”  
“You know that's not a name, right?” Gavin quipped, looking up at Nines. A smile? A smile from Gavin Reed with a distinct lack of an accompanying insult. Nines twisted his mouth slightly, raising an eyebrow.  
“Yes, it is. It's my name.”

Gavin looked dumbfounded. He gave a short laugh before carefully reaching for the coffee and taking a sip. Nines left to sit back at his desk, content with the progress made in such a short space of time. Something was bubbling beneath the surface, an unfamiliar feeling that Nines couldn't place. Having experienced Gavin in a way that didn't fill him with steaming rage was intriguing. It was... Nice. The feeling he got when Gavin reached for the coffee he had made was nice. His smile was nice. Nines supposed this was the feeling of empathy, once more. Gavin smiled, he felt good, therefore, so did Nines. Perhaps having a personality that was highly empathic wasn't as bad as he had initially thought if it offered the chance for nice feelings like this. Nines was snapped out of his thoughts by a disgusted grunt.  
“Eurgh. Black coffee with no sugar, seriously?”  
Nines peered around his monitor to observe Gavin once more. He was holding up the coffee cup as if it had just insulted him.  
“Yes. I was unsure how you took you coffee and that is what I settled on. I thought it fit you, Detective.” Nines said, offering a sarcastic smile. Gavin clapped the cup back onto the desk.  
“Don't push it, plastic,” He retorted, although it lacked the venom his words held in the past. Nines simply chuckled to himself and looked back to the screen. “I take it with two sugars. Sweet, just like me.”  
Nines chuckled once more. “Whatever you say, Detective.”

\---

“So he left six years ago and you haven't heard from him since?”  
Sharon Stewart sat in the DPD interview room, wringing her hands with worry, tears at the corners of her tired eyes.  
“Yes, he... He and his father never got along. I don't know why they just... Never saw eye to eye. They would fight all the time - shouting and punching. One day he just snapped and ran away. Emptied the essentials, took a bag, left a note saying it wasn't my fault, it was Trevor's, and...” As she spoke, her voice quivered, her words drowning beneath her slowly rising tears. It was evident she still cared very deeply about her missing son.  
“I'm sorry Ms. Stewart but... Why didn't you mention your son when you were asked about possible suspects before?” Nines asked, trying to make his tone as gentle as possible.  
“Because I would never believe in a million years that Oliver could ever do that to somebody!” She cried, one hand gripping the table as if it were about to slip away, the other clutching bedraggled blonde hair. “They didn't get along but Oliver could never do that. He had a big heart, you have to understand!” She pleaded, eyes red and bulging. Nines examined her with concern. She looked almost physically in pain. Terrified, bereft, sad, angry, confused – all being felt with such intensity that it hurt. She gingerly reached out to take one of Nines' hands that lay clasped on the table. He expected her to say something but she didn't, simply held his hand, sobbing into her hair.  
“Sharon.” Nines began. The usage of her first name pulled the woman from her sorrow for a brief moment. “I'm sorry that your son ran away. I'm sorry that he and Trevor failed to get along. I truly cannot imagine the pain you must be experiencing. Seeing as you're Oliver's mother, I am sure he is a gentle individual with an honest heart. But you must understand, to put Trevor and this case to rest, we must investigate Oliver. Even if he is innocent.”

Behind the glass, Gavin frowned in confusion.

Sharon seemed to ease, her shoulders dipping and her hand leaving her face to rest complacently in her lap. Her tired eyes moved from staring holes in the table to meet Nines' own. She gave a sorrowful smile. Nines could feel his chest tighten in pity.  
“I know, I just... Even the idea of someone thinking Oliver is guilty in this makes me feel sick.”  
“I understand, Sharon. But the quicker we find him, the quicker we can move forward. I need you to tell me if you know where he could be.”  
There was a long pause. The air in the room seemed heavy - melancholic and poisonous. Reluctantly Sharon spoke once more.  
“He used to spend a lot of time with his friends at the bridge, over the river on the outskirts. I told him it was dangerous there, with the cars from the road and the river... He still went, though. But he'd always tell me... It was so long ago, I don't know if he'd still go there but... It's the only place I can think of.” Her tone was wistful and her gaze drifted off as she spoke, almost as if she were physically looking back in time. Reading her memories and relaying them to Nines. She closed her eyes for a moment before looking back to him once more. She looked broken. Defeated and broken down by the hands of the world.  
“Thank you, Sharon. I promise this will be resolved as quickly as possible.” Gently, Nines removed his hand from hers before they both stood. With a careful hand, he lead her from the interview room. As soon as she left, Nines turned towards Gavin with an affirming stare.

“I'm sure Oliver is guilty. Fled home, hated his father, DNA evidence at the scene.”  
Gavin looked at Nines with an expression somewhere between confusion and irritation. “You told her he was innocent.”  
Nines reclined his head, a look of disbelief quickly slapped onto his face. “What? I did no such thing. I said that he must be a gentle boy. That we must investigate him even _if_ he is innocent. I never affirmed his standing as a suspect. That would be unprofessional.”  
Gavin crossed his arms, a hostile expression on his features. The same eyes with the same intensity as before. The goblin had returned. “Why would you give her hope like that if he's obviously guilty?!”  
“Because, Gavin, I was doing my job and trying to get as much information as possible. Which I did. And now we have a lead. You're welcome.”  
Gavin slammed his hand on the desk before bouldering over to Nines, shoulders squared, overbearing and rigid. A piece of paper could probably rest comfortably between the two. “You sack of shit! You lied to a grieving woman!”  
  
Nines never usually dignified Gavin's petty jabs with a real response, but the line had been crossed. He stepped forwards, bumping the shorter man away with his broad chest, continuing to walk and forcing Gavin to fumble away until his back hit the wall. He looked feral, like a cornered cat - pupils blown and mouth pulled into a sneer. Nines set his jaw, glowering down at Gavin from beneath his brow. It was his turn to intimidate and he was sure it was far more effective than Gavin's sorry attempts. In the dim light of the room, Nines' pale eyes seemed to produce a light of their own, cutting through the darkness like cold steel and boring into Gavin's own. The extra six inches Nines had on Gavin felt like six miles and his sturdy build seemed to completely envelop Gavin's own muscular form.  
“Listen, Detective. I do not appreciate being accused of such actions, especially considering how far of a leap your small mind has made to come to such a conclusion. I find it ridiculous that I have to justify myself to you but, I did not lie. I believe in the words I spoke. Ms. Stewart is a gentle lady and I find it logical to assume her son is the same. My supposition of his personality, however, is not in any way indicative of my thoughts on his involvement. I did not press my suspicions of her son's guiltiness as I did not want to load her with more sorrow. She was suffering enough.”

Nines was leering over Gavin as he finished talking. The man below him, however, seemed to deflate. The whirlpool of thoughts seemed to steal him away for a brief moment, eyes glancing around the room, searching, thinking. Their gazes met for a moment and Gavin's face had lost some of the intensity it held before.  
“Alright, whatever.” He mumbled like a scolded child before pushing his way past Nines. If he didn't know better, he would have said he looked remorseful. “Well then? Bridge over the river? You were so eager to rub your lead in my face so stop standing around and fuckin' use it.”  
Nines rubbed his LED in frustration, before proffering his hand towards the door. This man was a nightmare in the flesh.  
“After you, Detective.”

\---

Nines had never explored Detroit before. His knowledge of the area extended no further than the Police Department, the house of the crime scene and the immediate surrounding areas. As he and Gavin ventured further and further away from the center of the city, the ruin of the android revolution began to make itself obvious. Anti-android graffiti littered walls and buildings, benches were broken, bus stops destroyed and buildings bore deep scars. Nines supposed that the outskirts weren't as important when it came to saving face, so many places simply sat in ruin, a constant reminder of a time not long ago. The sun was high in the sky, clouds suffocating it, hiding the warmth from the world. Nines glanced over to Gavin who was driving, expression unreadable and eyes hard, focused intently ahead. He hadn't spoken to him since they had left the Precinct. Maybe Nines had managed to knock him down a few pegs by getting in his face and putting him in his place. One could only hope.  
“Why do you care if she was already hurting?”  
Nines blinked a few times, turning to Gavin, eyebrows pinched. “What?”  
“Why do you care? You're just doing your job. Just trying to get as much information as possible. Why does it matter to you if people are hurting, you're just a machine doing a job.”  
  
Nines' LED was spinning yellow and red in rapid succession and his eyes flitted about, trying to piece together Gavin's words as if it were the most difficult puzzle in the world. A machine?  
“Whilst yes, technically I am a machine, I can assure you I have as much understanding and emotion as Ms. Stewart _and_ yourself, Detective. I don't know how far in the past you're living but you'd be hard-pressed to find an android who has not deviated. I'd appreciate it if you didn't call me a machine.” Nines said, irritated. He felt insulted. So much for progress.  
A second passed with no response from Gavin. Nines raised an eyebrow. Gavin simply stared. The car was beginning to veer and Nines leaned over, grabbing the wheel and yanking it back so they were centered once more.  
“ _Eyes on the road, Detective._ ” Nines chastised. “What is wrong with you?”  
Gavin licked his lips, glancing around before finding the road once more. “Nothing! What the fuck is wrong with you, huh, I know how to fucking drive!”  
Nines closed his eyes. He was at a complete loss.  
“You're absolutely insufferable, Detective Reed.”  
“Sweet, you mean.”  
“Bitter.” Nines said with decisiveness, resting his head in his hand.

Many people had warned Nines of Gavin's volatile personality, but he could have never expected the severity of it until he experienced it for himself. One moment he was filled with rage, violent and blinded, another he was petty, childish and weaselly, the next, quiet and contemplative with an air of good humor. Nines felt as if he were constantly being bombarded, without a second to take a moment for himself – the case, his deviancy, Gavin's behavior, thoughts piling and piling until it was all in such a heap that it spilled from his head. It was all too much to process and just when Nines thought he had one thing figured out, ten more issues appeared. He peered from his window, eyes jumping about as he fought to examine everything they passed. It would make his life so much easier if he just stopped trying to understand everything and accepted the fact that it was all too complicated and simply not worth his effort. It would free up so much of his time and brainpower, but he simply couldn't. The allure of knowledge dragged Nines deeper and deeper into the mess inside his head and he was too curious to deny it. These new thoughts and feelings were captivating and Nines found Gavin to be an intoxicating enigma.  
After what felt like far too long, the pair pulled up at the side of a dead road on the outskirts of Detroit. It looked grey and run down, rubbish cluttering the pavements and riverbanks. They both exited the car and Nines paused for a moment, scanning the surrounding area like a meerkat on guard. Gavin eyed him. 

“I can't see anyone just yet.”  
“You mean there's something you _can't_ do?” Gavin drawled mockingly.  
Nines closed his eyes, collecting himself and calming his annoyance, before walking down the pavement towards the river. It was sectioned off by a fence, not much of an obstacle for himself. He vaulted it quickly, almost airily, as if he weighed nothing at all. Gavin, on the other hand, had run into a problem.  
“This thing is twice the height of me!”  
“Grow then, Detective.”  
Gavin gaped, making gormless sounds as he searched fruitlessly for a comeback. “Fucking help me you prick!” Was what he settled on. Disappointing. Nines rolled his eyes, climbing the fence once more, putting slightly more effort in and landing with a flourish.  
“Alright pretty boy, this isn't the fucking Olympics.” With a victorious smirk, he rounded Gavin and knelt before him, lacing his hands together, preparing to boost him up. Roughly, Gavin stomped his boot into Nines' hands and grabbed the fence, hoisting himself up as Nines lifted him higher. He observed him carefully from his crouched position, partly expecting the man to somehow mess this up and hurt himself, partly because it was hard not to. Gavin had strong legs, a built torso, and muscular arms. It was surprising that Gavin couldn't climb the fence himself – despite it being almost twice his size, Nines thought his musculature would make it relatively easy.  
“Hey trash can, get up and get back over, we have shit to do!”  
He blinked a few times before standing once more and turning to face the man on the other side of the fence.  
“Take your time, please, it's not like we have work to do.”  
Nines looked down at Gavin, a small smile on his face before he gripped the fence wires with deft fingers. A wink and he was over once more.  
“F-.” Gavin choked on his saliva. “Fuck, you're such a peacock.” He grumbled before turning and walking away down the riverbank, his mission suddenly much more important than it was before.

Beneath the bridge, the river seemed to shrink until it was barely a stream, the bank growing and rising in its stead. The pair waded through the piles of forgotten junk, carelessly discarded and left to consume the earth. They ventured further and further, until they were under the bridge, the bank leveling out to create a convenient platform. Graffiti was sprayed all over the bridge's belly, cigarette butts were scattered like confetti and empty beer bottles stood to attention, protecting their filthy haven. Nines examined every inch of ground, scanning traces of DNA, footprints, everything. Eventually, his eyes settled on a bundle of coats and blankets in a heap, tucked far back into the crevice where the bank met the bridge. Nines honed in on the pile like an eagle chasing their prey, jogging over to examine it further. When he was about five feet away, a boy with striking ginger hair and a girl, an android, dramatically burst from beneath the layers, clasping each other's hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the choices of names the nines rejected aren't based on my personal opinion of them ! i thought it would be funny to include some popular fan names, also im dumb and couldnt be bothered to think of other names lmao. thank you for reading ! as always, constructive criticism is always welcome and please let me know if you're enjoying the story !


	4. Dread

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> okay so i have a shiny new 9-5 job so i'll only be able to work on the fic during weekends which means there will now be some kind of schedule ??? who knows. hopefully i can stick to it but please understand if i run late or something - i have a hard time mentally haha. anyways, i tried a new fortmat based on feedback, i hope you enjoy !

Time almost seemed to slow as the coats and blankets fell through the air. Nines' eyes navigated the obstruction with ease, fixing on the boy behind them almost invasively. This was the boy they were looking for, Oliver – he'd fallen straight into their lap with almost laughable convenience. He looked afraid, quivering, eyebrows drawn together and teeth bared, like a cornered animal. The android he was with held his hand tightly, staring down Gavin and Nines with some type of confidence. She whispered something into his ear.

“Do not run.” Nines warned, voice deep and hostile.  
He already knew the boy wouldn't listen but at least he could tell people he tried. Right on queue, the boy and the android turned to run. Without even a millisecond to spare, Nines was away as well, his legs working like a bungee cord and launching him away from the ground with incredible dexterity. A complacent smile overcame him at the prospect of having all of this be done and dusted with so quickly. It was pointless, the chase wouldn't even be a minute long before Nines would be able to pounce and capture the suspect. The two ran away frantically, checking over their shoulders as Oliver huffed through lungs squeezed with fear and exertion.

Their hands slipped apart and the android began running to the left, up towards the road. It didn't matter much, she wasn't the one Nines was after. He zeroed in on Oliver once more, vision blinkered as he continued sprinting towards him, each millisecond bringing him closer and closer as the boy struggled fruitlessly to keep pace, clawing at the air as if it would give him some sort of purchase so he could drag himself away. Nines' whole body tensed as he prepared to leap forwards and tackle the boy to the ground, just before-

**“Hey! Get the fuck off me!”**

A familiar voice violently pulled Nines from his focus and he stopped almost instantly. His LED flashed red, betraying his concern, as he turned to discover the source of the noise. It was Gavin, hissing like a trapped snake, struggling, with a knife pressed to his throat. The tip buried comfortably into his flesh, drawing steady trickles of blood and shining in the dim light of their surroundings as he gulped. Nines felt something completely unfamiliar and it hit him like a freight train. He could have sworn felt his thirium pump stop working for a brief moment.

“You don't wanna do this.” The android said, trying desperately to force confidence into her voice but it wavered unsteadily.  
Nines had always been achingly aware of his construction - how he was created to be something strong, fast, threatening and intimidating. It was something he had never used to his advantage, mostly through concern and fear of making his already troubled integration into human society all the more troubled. However, at this moment, with the light scarcely touching his face, chest proffered, jaw clenched and pupils devouring the steel grey of his eyes, Nines had discarded any and all concern and reason.

“You are sorely mistaken if you believe you are the one who should be warning me.”  
Nines' voice held an intensity that threw even himself off guard. Something uncontrolled and raw. He began taking calculated steps towards the android and she buckled, trembling and trying desperately to navigate herself and Gavin backward. His preconstruction software was running overtime, carefully considering all possible outcomes of the scenario, allowing Nines to prepare for whatever this unpredictable android threw at him.

“ _You_ don't want to do this. Let him go, now.” His tone was demanding, leaving no room for compromise, and he continued stalking forwards.  
He felt hot. His internal processors were running at such a high percentage it was making his whole body burn. The girl said nothing, just continued fumbling backward.  
“I'm telling you, whatever game you have in mind, you can never win this.”  
More steps and Nines stepped into a thin streak of light, eyes glinting in the sun. He looked predatory.  
“He was a bad man! Cruel and evil! Why can't you just let us go! You're an android too, you must understand. He hated me. He hated us! He disowned Oliver and made him suffer!”

Nines had almost forgotten the point of them being here, everything else seemed to fall away when he had realized Gavin was in danger. Nines blinked a few times. Trevor was an android hater, apparently. Nines tried to piece it all together but it was fruitless – all the information was jumbled and lay in the back of his mind, completely disregarded in the current situation. Nines ignored the girl's pleas and reached carefully for his holster and she cried out in panic as he drew his gun, pointing it towards her with measured purpose.

Blood continued to streak Gavin's neck, sweat also saturating his skin. He was shiny and hot, breathing unsteady as he tried to position himself in a way that allowed him to breathe without the knife burrowing its way deeper into him. Nines never expected he would see Gavin with genuine fear in his eyes, but as the knife lay far too close to his jugular for comfort, he silently pleaded with Nines to do something.

“I promise you, if I have to shoot this gun, I will not miss.”  
The android was lacking an LED but Nines expected that it would be bright red if it was there. Her face contorted in confusion and anger, despair and hopelessness. She continued inching further and further backwards until they were almost at the fence. The stand-off had been going on for a few minutes but it felt like hours. Nines weighed up his options, the situation had already extended far further than necessary. He blinked rapidly, searching his software for the right course of action. After a few moments, he looked up, locking eyes with Gavin. If you had asked Nines when they had first met if he would have liked Gavin to be held at knife-point, he probably would have agreed. However, looking over Gavin's constrained body, Nines decided it was something he would never like to see again. He waited until Gavin had cleared himself of the cloud of panic and was focused on Nines properly. He gave a slight, slow nod.  
“We will let you go.” An obvious lie, but the words were meaningful enough to the android that she let her composure slip for just a moment.  
“What?”

And with that, Gavin snaked his way from under her arms, the knife slicing its way up, dangerously close to everything vital. The wound wept a steady amount of blood and a gash on his face had now joined in too, but he was free. With all the calmness he had left, Gavin scrambled to his feet. Nines ran towards him as soon as he was safe, a gentle hand on his back and the other on his chest to heave the man to his feet. The android took the opportunity to turn and run, closing the gap between herself and the fence rapidly. She was an android and, therefore, faster than a human, but not even close to Nines' abilities.

When he was satisfied that Gavin had collected himself, he whipped around with enough force it threatened a shock wave and began sprinting after the girl. She was already at the fence, panicked hands grasping the wires as she hauled herself over with as much grace as an antelope in a chase. Nines was in close pursuit, launching himself into the air and vaulting the fence as if it were at his knees. Androids didn't need to breathe, but Nines could her the girl's ragged breaths. Androids were faster, more resilient and more agile than humans, but Nines watched the girl panic with the same intensity as Oliver and her feet trip over the ground and herself. Androids were smarter, could analyze their environments and be far more aware of everything around them, but Nines could just see thirium in the air and spraying across the ground as a car had appeared out of nowhere and taken her down.

Nines hadn't seen the car himself. As soon as he had realized, he stopped running, standing at the edge of the road as the car came to a quick halt, smearing blue blood across the road. She twitched, the last sparks of life coursing through her before she stopped, dead and cold on the ground. The car was speeding as it came around the corner, the girl racing across the road as it did, and it collided violently with her side, almost folding her in two before whipping her head to the ground. It cracked open like an egg. Her internal systems were on full display and blood pooled beneath her like an ocean.

Nines looked at the body on the ground, the owner of the car getting out and coming over to talk to him but... No words seemed to reach him. He knew that he should be paying attention and working through this predicament, as was his job, but he just couldn't. Words drowned into nothingness around him, all sensations of simply being had disappeared. He felt empty and confused, everything rising around him and threatening to drag him under. The words became louder and louder until something grabbed hold of his arm.

Without thinking and with robotic precision, he rolled the arm around so he was now gripping the owner, before violently prodding them with his gun. He looked to who it was and the car owner looked back with fear in their eyes. Blinking a few times, he shoved them away, unsteadily holstering his gun and frantically looking around for Gavin. He was stood slightly behind the two, chest heaving and arms crossed, looking at Nines with an unreadable expression.

“I'll deal with this.” He said, tone devoid of any emotion Nines understood.  
Without saying a word, he turned and walked towards the android on the road. There was something deeply, deeply unsettling about this. Something within him churned and he shivered. She was splayed out, limbs twisted in unnatural positions, her jaw hanging open, teeth visible beneath her chassis as the road had sanded it away, her eyes bulging as they had been knocked from her skull that was gaping and pouring blood. Nines crouched beside the corpse and studied it with contemplative despair. This body could have easily been his own. If the chase had started just a few moments earlier, the girl would be free of the road and he would have been the one violently thrown into a bloody death. Despite the fact that the girl was technically a criminal, Nines couldn't quell the deep sense of regret within him. It bubbled beneath the surface, threatening to breach and completely consume him.

With a hesitant hand, he reached out and dipped his fingers into the girl's blood and placed them on his tongue. He scanned the thirium and in a few seconds, he knew about the life that was taken away. An AP700, registered with the name Taylor. No registered owners, of course. No criminal record. Created June, 2037.

_'He was a bad man! Cruel and evil! Why can't you just let us go! You're an android too, you must understand! He hated me! He hated us! He disowned Oliver and made him suffer!'_

She must have been close to Oliver. The way they held each other when they were discovered. How she tried so hard to protect him. She sacrificed her own life so he could escape. Her feelings for him were so strong that she went against the whole world just to be with him. To protect him and ensure his safety. She knew standing up to Nines and Gavin would be risky but she did it anyway to help the boy she felt so strongly for. The world around him was beginning to come back into focus as he heard sirens blaring in the distance and footsteps approaching from behind. He didn't turn to face the noise, simply stayed crouched, eyes still focused intently on the android before him.

“Why did she do this?” He questioned when the footsteps stopped behind him.  
There was a familiar grunt. “She was a criminal. She ran.”  
“Why didn't she just give herself up? She tried so hard to protect Oliver and she paid for it with her life.”  
There was an aching silence. Nines could hear Gavin shifting behind him. He was distracted.  
“Why did you stop chasing him?”  
The question struck Nines and he began to feel uneasy. Something he was becoming all too familiar with. After a pointed moment of thought, Nines stood and turned to face Gavin. He almost felt reluctant to meet Gavin's eyes. This whole encounter had thrown off something deep inside him.  
“I couldn't leave you in that situation. You were in danger.” Nines' eyes eventually flitted up to meet Gavin's own. He seemed distracted and his expression was solemn, although he tried hard to wear the same stern brow he always did.

“And now our suspect is gone.” Gavin challenged, arms crossed over his chest.  
Nines' eyes dropped to examine Gavin's wounds. There was a deep slit on his throat where the knife had been resting all that time, gradually making its way deeper and deeper. It was still bleeding steadily. The wound extended up across his jaw and along his face from where he had ducked beneath the android's arms. They weren't as deep, but still trickling blood. Sweat clung to the man's features, making him look slick and wet. The circles around his eyes seemed darker and his face paler.

“That is something that can be easily rectified. Your death is not.”  
“You honestly think she would have had the guts to kill me?”  
Nines blinked a few times. Honestly, no. But the moment he saw Gavin, his rationality was thrown to the wind. He frowned, his LED flashing.  
“It doesn't matter,” He said, annoyance seeping into his tone. “I wanted to protect you.”  
Gavin tilted his head, looking at Nines like he was alien.  
“I found myself... Lacking logic when I saw you were in danger. I didn't want any harm to come to you, so I gave up the chase to help.”

There was a heavy silence between the two. After a moment, Nines removed his jacket, walking towards Gavin slowly. Whenever he approached him, Nines felt it best to treat the man as if he were a creature found in the night, at risk of startling and running away at the slightest provocation. Gavin eyed Nines quizzically as he gingerly raised his hand that was clasping the jacket.  
“You're still bleeding.”  
Delicately, he pressed the cloth to the wound and Gavin hissed in pain, flinching away.  
“Yeah I know, I'm the one that had the knife in my fucking neck.”  
Nines fixed Gavin with a tired look. Gavin avoided his eyes, crossing his arms a bit tighter and stepping back a bit closer. A smile let slip across Nines' lips and he pressed the jacket back to Gavin's neck.

The sirens came to an abrupt halt as a couple of police cars pulled up beside the scene and an ambulance joined shortly after. Nines seemed to forget himself as he continued looking at the man before him. He was fully capable of applying pressure to his own wound, yet Nines' hand remained, gentle and careful. There was an air of softness about Gavin at this moment – whether it was because he was simply drained and exhausted from the madness before or if it was something else, Nines wasn't sure. Along with himself, Gavin appeared to slip away into his own thoughts, eyes focused on the ground. His lips were pursed and his brows would furrow every now and then as if he were having some sort of silent argument.

“You two okay?”  
In almost perfect sync, the two turned to face the voice and stepped away from each other, Nines' hand disappearing from Gavin's neck and Gavin's raising to hold the jacket in place. It was Chris, and he stood before the two bemusedly. Nines' LED flashed yellow for a brief moment.  
“Yes, Officer Miller. Gavin was hurt during the conflict and I thought it'd be wise to apply pressure to the wound and help slow the bleeding.”  
Nines explained without being asked to. He looked towards Gavin whose avoidant gaze was still on the ground.  
“You require medical attention, Gavin, you should go to the ambulance.” Nines reached out to put a hand on Gavin's back, but the man grumbled and shifted his shoulders, squeezing the jacket against the sobbing wound before he walked towards the quickly approaching paramedics.

Nines' fingers curled into his palm as he lowered his fist to hang by his side.  
“You sure you two are okay? If he's not spitting shit, it usually means something's up.” Chris pushed, concern lacing his words. Nines sighed, a defeated and drawn out sound, before he looked to Chris. “The investigation today has taken its toll on us both. We found the suspect, Oliver Stewart, beneath the bridge. However, he was with an android, Taylor – something we were unprepared for. They were hiding but revealed themselves when we were close and began to flee. I began to pursue Oliver, however, Taylor broke off and circled round, managing to incapacitate Gavin and hold him at knifepoint. She wanted to protect him. She was... afraid. I approached and offered Gavin an opportunity to escape. She turned to run, climbing the fence and running into the road. The car came out of nowhere.”

Nines' clinical, deliberate tone began to waver as he reached the end of his explanation. Chris frowned, reaching out and giving Nines a comforting pat on the back.  
“You did the right thing.”  
The words seemed to strike him with some kind of electric feeling. He looked at Chris, raising an eyebrow in confusion.  
“I didn't say I thought I hadn't.”  
Chris looked at him, eyebrows drawn, along with a small smile. He huffed through his nose in amusement.  
“I know, but I can tell you think you didn't. You did. This wasn't your fault.” He offered Nines one last gentle smile and a pat on the back, before turning to leave and assess the scene.  
Nines felt as if a weight had been lifted. He glanced at Taylor on the ground, now surrounded by officers, prodding and processing her corpse. Nines felt as if he were intruding and turned to leave.

\---

Nines hadn't been living in his apartment for long. He had been ushered to rent one by Connor who insisted that it would help in his journey of solidifying his humanity. After the lengthy process of explaining the situation to the other Detectives and Officers that had arrived at the scene, ensuring that Gavin was safe, filling out paperwork and planning their next move, Nines and Gavin were free to go home. Gavin's wound had required stitches and, therefore, a short trip to the hospital. Very few words were exchanged between the two, due to the exertion and let down after such an intense adrenaline rush, Nines supposed. Gavin had protested Nines' accompaniment to the hospital initially, but Nines had made it very clear that he was not open for compromise.

Nines flicked the light on to his apartment. It was clean, cold and empty. The furniture was minimalistic and the items he had were the bare minimum for a home. It looked as if it had been plucked straight from a catalog – no personal items anywhere to be seen and no signs of the place actually being lived in at all. Instinctively, Nines went to remove his jacket, only to realize that it was gone. Given to Gavin and covered in his blood and clutched between his clammy hands. Nines' LED pulsed as he thought, the faint golden glow drowning beneath the white lights.

He could have retrieved his jacket, but he didn't. He could have left Gavin to go to the hospital alone, but he didn't. He should have continued chasing the suspect, but he didn't. He should have had this case closed by today, but he didn't. The golden halo on his temple abruptly flared red. His fingers rubbed it in frustration and he closed his eyes, sorting through the happenings of the day like it was evidence. Nines could almost understand why humans were so eager to stop androids from deviating. Nines was so eager to do his job, so confident in his abilities and excited to do something that he finally understood – and do it impeccably. But these new feelings, new emotions, and actions were driven by things he couldn't control were getting in the way. Part of him wished he could just file it all away and never have to deal with it again.

He was empathic. He cared and Gavin's safety was something he considered whether he liked it or not. But there was still something within Nines that didn't sit right. He removed his shoes, letting out an unnecessary sigh, and walked to his bedroom. It was something he didn't really need, but stasis was preferable to staying awake with only his thoughts as company for the whole night. With a thump, he sat on the edge of the bed. Again, perfectly kept and perfectly clean. There was a strange feeling that rose within him when he saw Gavin in danger that day. Fear? The idea of Gavin being hurt or killed actively frightened Nines. The realization frightened him all the same.

Today was such a stark reminder of his mortality, with Taylor's death, and how he could have very easily been the one laying crumpled and destroyed on the road. It showed very clearly how emotions can so easily take over your entire being and make you act in completely irrational ways. She had died because she was afraid of losing Oliver. What if, one day, Nines suffered the same fate due to his own fear of Gavin being hurt? Nines growled, low and frustrated, before lifting his legs and turning to lay on the bed.

There were so many things to consider. He was completely and utterly drained, his processors overexerted, his mind swimming with the many things that had happened and he fought to analyze them all. He watched someone die. It was different from his first experience with a crime scene. The first victim was human – whilst Nines understood the concept of death and the reminder of it sitting in front of him, was deeply unsettling, there was a slight disconnect. However, today presented Nines with something he could relate to entirely too much. An android, feeling too much and not understanding how to process it. He shifted uncomfortably.

Perhaps this was a discussion to have with Connor the following day. Connor was always helpful in smoothing out Nines' chaotic thoughts and this was something he wasn't eager to tackle alone. It would be preferable to discuss it with Gavin, perhaps, but there was something about his behavior today that Nines didn't quite understand. Admittedly, the man was very good at throwing curveballs when it came to Nines' opinion on him, but this was a hunch he hadn't felt before. If it was something that could be simply put down to Gavin's unpredictable personality, then fine. If not, Nines was anxious to find out what it was.

Today was something he didn't want to deal with any more. And with that, Nines slipped into stasis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading ! constructive criticism is always welcome and please let me know if you're enjoying it so far ! 8 ) (also shameless plug, this is my  
> [tumblr](https://simon6oo.tumblr.com/), it'd be cool if u could follow me)


	5. Unfamiliarity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey ! so i know im late with this and i actually am really not very happy with this chapter so i apologise. i might end up coming back and deleting it and rewriting it entirely or editing large chunks. i dont know, im a mess tbh lmao.

The following day held a strange feeling. Everyone seemed to have an otherworldly knowledge – everyone knew something had happened but they were acting as if they knew more than they were letting on. The officers in the precinct fixed Nines with strange looks, avoiding confrontation and looking away as soon as Nines' own eyes rose to meet their prying gaze. Due to how he was built, Nines always remained uncomfortably aware of everything around him. Examining it all, feeling a deep need to understand it all. In this situation it was hell – feeling as if he had a thousand eyes picking apart everything he did.

He wasn't wrong, was he? Was everyone judging him for letting the culprit go? Did they think he was an incompetent failure? Nines' LED flashed an angry red. No, of course he wasn't. He was far more competent than anyone else in the department, Connor included. He was built to be. Chris had said he'd made the right decision. Ultimately, leaving Gavin to die would have only served to slow their investigation. The thought of what could have been rattled around inside Nines' mind and he vehemently pushed it aside, not wanting to dwell on the idea of Gavin's throat being sliced open and-

Abruptly, Nines slammed his hands on his desk in an attempt to physically pull himself from his thoughts and making the few people watching him jump in surprise. There was that irritating feeling of his LED flickering in the side of his head again, almost jolting his brain with every second of uncertainty. His hand quickly clenched into a fist, resting on the table with burning pent up rage. It was becoming too much and Nines could feel himself drowning. The voices, the stares, the flickering, the unrelenting unstoppable thoughts that just seemed to keep coming and coming without even the slightest hint of slowing down and there was absolutely nothing Nines could do to slow it or make it stop and it was infuriating but also deeply frightening.

With a decisive grunt, Nines stood himself and left the room, retreating to the break room for a moment to collect himself. It was early and only a few people wandered in and out, some a bit quicker than others after realizing he was there, leaving Nines to calm himself in relative peace. If there was one thing that had become very clear since Nines' awakening into this world it was that he did not like to feel incapable. Right now, he felt himself crumbling, and the connotations of that was another thing added to the list of issues that were quickly presenting themselves.

With an exasperated sigh, Nines rubbed his temple. The motion was almost soothing, and he began circling the LED there with his finger. Round and round, the smooth surface of the light contrasting the slightly textured artificial skin. He began tracing it with his fingernail, tapping on the surface, scratching it and catching the slight raise of it. His nail picked at it – click, click, click...

“Nines?”

The voice was almost out of focus, but it was clear enough to take Nines out of his trance. He turned, an almost dreamy expression on his face. It was Connor, and his expression was one of deep concern.  
“Are you okay?”  
Nines blinked a few times before shaking his head and looking away to focus on what was ahead of him.  
“Of course, why wouldn't I be?”  
He could hear the disbelieving sigh Conor gave before walking around and seating himself in front of Nines.  
“You've been acting strangely. It's like your mind has been somewhere else all day. What's going on?”

Nines had considered speaking to Connor about his issues the night previous, but when it came to actually voicing it, he almost seemed to shut down. Admitting there was something wrong to himself was hard enough – admitting that he was afraid for Gavin's safety, admitting that he was compromised, that he couldn't control himself and struggled to do his job. Admitting it to someone else was another issue entirely and was something Nines was not yet prepared to do. So instead, after approaching him for a conversation, Nines simply let an awkward silence hang in the air for a moment before turning and walking away. 

“I've been focused on the investigation. Me and Detective Reed have to plan our next move.” Nines regarded Connor with an unconcerned expression. His LED, however, betrayed him. Connor fixed Nines with an unimpressed expression and a raised eyebrow.  
“I am not going to force you to talk about your issues as that is an unhealthy way of helping you, but you must know that sharing them will alleviate a lot of discomforts and will make working through them a lot easier.”  
Nines refused to let his deadpan expression slip. “Thank you, Connor. I will keep that in mind if I ever run into an issue with the investigation. Don't count on it, though.”  
Connor closed his eyes for a brief moment, his annoyance clear as day, before forcing a smile onto his lips. And with that, he turned to leave.

Nines could feel something inside of him reaching out and pleading for him not to leave, to come back and help him understand these tumultuous uncharted waters, but he refused to voice it. His journey into the waves was something he had to do at his own pace. Being forced in any sooner, and he would drown. Maybe one day he would share his burden, but it wasn't that day.

“You gonna do any work today or what?”

Nines blinked a few times before quickly turning to face Gavin who had wandered into the break room, empty coffee cup in hand. He regarded Nines with a look of confusion and contempt, placing his empty cup on the table where he was sat with a heavy hand.  
“Was gonna tell you to make me a coffee but you weren't there. You planning on doing something or are you gonna just hide in here all day?”  
Nines' eyebrows drew in annoyance, sneering up at Gavin, before he stood.

The was a long pause, Nines' irritation melting away with each second that passed, absently focusing on the table and hand going to clasp the empty cup. His fingers danced across the surface that still held some warmth from the previous coffee. Gavin really did inhale it.  
“How are you okay?”  
Gavin frowned in confusion. “What?”  
Nines let his fingers slip away from the cup, his hand returning to hang awkwardly by his side before he looked to Gavin. His expression held a sincerity that scared him.  
“How are you okay? After what happened?”  
Gavin looked to the ground, giving an offhanded shrug. “You get used to it.”  
Nines dipped his head slightly without even realizing, a subconscious attempt to catch Gavin's eyes once more.

“Was it hard the first time?”  
Gavin conceded and met Nines' pale eyes, his expression one of uncertainty. He was treading water he did not know, as was Nines. They needed to cling to each other for support, to keep themselves afloat, but they both refused.  
“Why the hell does that matter?”  
There was another long pause. Something heavy sat in the air, but Nines couldn't place it. A feeling that made his head swim and his thirium pump squeeze. He said nothing, his eyes slipping from Gavin's face for the briefest of moments, before returning once more. He looked pathetic, begging for an answer. He knew it and it was infuriating, but he couldn't help it. Gavin's shoulders dropped and he shifted in place.

“Well, yeah. Of course it was.”  
Nines visibly relaxed at the answer. It was normal to be distressed when experiencing things like that for the first time. Nines wasn't strange, he wasn't incompetent, he wasn't broken. It was normal.   
“It was chilling being confronted with such a stark reminder of my own mortality. And to see her die right before me... I was concerned my reaction was abnormal. I was concerned it meant I was... inept,” Nines looked around for a moment, words on the tip of his tongue, yet reluctant to voice them. “Thank you, Gavin.”  
Gavin's lips parted slightly and he looked at Nines with intense and contemplative eyes. He caught himself and shook his head, straightening himself out and regaining his harsh expression as best he could. It wasn't that effective.

“Whatever.”

With a shrug of his shoulders, trying to brush off the vulnerability of the conversation, Gavin left Nines alone to his thoughts. Nines let himself smile, hand reaching towards the forgotten mug and taking it gently to make Gavin a coffee.   
Two sugars.   
Sweet.

\---

With their main suspect now gone, Nines had to try and dig up a new lead. Gavin offered as little help as possible, insisting Nines had to pick up the work considering it was his fault that the suspect escaped. Nines insisted he only let Oliver go to save Gavin and his words were met with an indignant huff and a frown. If Nines didn't know better, he would call it embarrassment. Amusing.

There weren't many options for them to take, bar stalking the streets and keeping their eyes out for the boy. He was afraid, predators snapping at his heels but only just managing to escape. Nines hoped he wouldn't have run far, assuming he would probably hunker down and wait for Taylor to return. Nines could feel his thirium pump drop remembering what had happened to the girl. Oliver would soon find out that she would never return.

The thought of having to watch Oliver deal with discovering that someone he obviously cared about deeply had died, played on his mind. It was something he hadn't considered at first, but it was quickly pushing itself to the forefront of his mind. What would he do? What would he say? Would he become a danger to others if he found out? Would he become a danger to himself? He had suffered during his childhood and had already taken the brash step of leaving his family and running away alone, what would become of him when he found out the thing he had left his life behind for was gone?

It was a bridge they would have to cross when they got to it. For now, Nines had organized a stakeout, him and Gavin sitting in a car with the light slowly slipping away beneath the urban skyline. The sky was red with the setting sun and cast bright streaks on the ground, along with the neon glow of shops and bar signs. They were down a road, away from the bustle of the center of the city, that was dotted with fast food takeouts and seedy-looking bars. They had received a tip, alerting them that a man matching Oliver's description had been seen in the area.

It appeared that, fortunately, Nines was correct and Oliver had run but was waiting nearby. Gavin sat with a sour expression, hunched against the window with a coffee in hand. Every sip he took was with purpose and Nines felt as if, somehow, it was a pointed gesture directed at him.  
Another hard sip and a harsh gesture as he put the cup back into the holder with a little too much force. Nines shut his eyes and sighed. It was like dealing with a petulant child.  
“What seems to be the issue, Detective Reed?”  
Gavin snapped his head around to fix Nines with a glare as if he had been waiting for him to ask that question all this time.  
“We're stuck sittin' here 'cus you fucking let the suspect get away! I _hate_ stakeouts.”  
He slumped back, eyes not leaving Nines' own, pumping as much venom into the expression as he could muster. Nines found it somewhat amusing - this small man was pouting like a child who had his crayons confiscated whilst trying to present anger far more intense than his immature form could express. He couldn't help but let out a small laugh.

That seemed to displease Gavin and he growled, jolting forwards and crashing a fist against the dashboard.  
“It's not funny, you piece of trash. This investigation could be way on its way to a close if it wasn't for you. Now we're missing a suspect, any solid leads _and_ we've gotta sit out here for god knows how long all because of your incompetent ass. I thought this was what you were built for, why aren't you any good at it, huh?”  
As soon as the first word left Gavin's mouth, the rest seemed to come tumbling out like a waterfall. His expression showed no remorse for the words uttered, but he also showed no control over them.

_'I thought this was what you were built for, why aren't you any good at it, huh?'_

Nines' placid expression immediately twisted into one of intense displeasure, the words leaving an acrid sting. With careful deliberation, he placed a hand gently on the dashboard before slowly leaning forward. His LED pulsed that sickly yellow. 

“Detective, I have already explained the reasoning behind my actions. I stopped chasing the suspect because I was concerned for your well-being. Why are you insistent on scolding me for coming to your aid?”

“Because I was perfectly fine by myself, I didn't need your help! You could have caught the suspect and I could have gotten out of that myself! Why, did you think I couldn't do it? Did you think I was incapable?”

“No! I think you're a perfectly good Detective, after examining your previous work and talking to Captain Fowler. Although you seem to be extremely hesitant in showing it.”

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?!”

“It means that ever since we've been working together you've been nothing but difficult! You show the skills and the willingness to work but you do nothing but complain and fuss.”

“Hey, fuck you! At least I don't stand around and zone out for five minutes and then pull a gun on an innocent bystander!”

“I'm inclined to disagree, Detective, I've watched you slip into a trance many times whilst at your desk at the precinct.”

“I do not!”

“Yes, you do! Gavin, why are you trying to make this situation an issue?”

“I'm not _trying_ to, it _is_ an issue!”

“No, it's not, you're just arguing for the sake of arguing!”

By the time they had finished arguing, the two were mere inches apart. Both wore a heavy frown and were staring at each other with an intensity that threatened to bore holes into the other's skull. Gavin opened his mouth to retort but the words seemed to die on his tongue.  
 _“What's wrong?”_  
Nines' voice carried and unearthly softness that seemed to wash the anger in the air away. Gavin looked at him, frown still there, but for a very different reason. He looked away, rolling his shoulders and shrugging, grabbing his abandoned coffee cup and taking a sip in place of saying words. Nines' fingers moved to rub his temple in frustration, circling his rapidly blinking LED. The yellow was broken up with flashes of red, the bright colors clearly broadcasting his feelings. Nines let his fingers lay flat across the surface, shielding the light from the world.

“I said before, I found myself lacking logic when I saw you were in danger. My eagerness to help you in no way reflects my thoughts on your capabilities as a Detective. I simply... saw you in that situation and wanted to get you out of it as soon as possible.” Nines said with such earnestness it frightened him.  
The crease between Gavin's brows softened and he gulped, but still refused to say anything. Nines' finger tapped his LED, swirling around and around, uncertain yellow followed by panicked red. His gaze lingered on Gavin for a while longer, the expectation of conversation hanging uncomfortably in the air. After it was clear that the awkwardness would continue to hang, Nines turned away, scanning anything and everything beyond the windows of the car.

The sun soon disappeared and the moon rose to take its place, the cold white of it illuminating the dingy streets, as well as bright colors and flashing fluorescence breaking up the darkness of the night. Gavin seemed to be slipping, eyes heavy with the weight of exhaustion and uncertainty. There had been no sign of Oliver yet and they had already been sitting, watching and waiting for three hours. Despite the fact that Nines did not need sleep, the dullness of sitting and waiting in one place for so long was beginning to make him tired.

Nines huffed a quick sigh, and it seemed to pull Gavin from the brink of sleep as he jolted slightly and sat himself up straighter. He shot Nines a quick glance. He was preparing for some accusation or argument, but it never came. Subtly, he watched Gavin out of the corner of his eye – how he had pulled his legs ups slightly and wrapped his jacket around himself that little bit tighter. He had pulled his hood up and almost nuzzled his face into the inside of it. His eyelids looked heavy and the bags around his eyes looked all the more pronounced in the darkness, but it was somewhat endearing. Seeing Gavin, the man that was so often wound up and angry, defensive and ready to strike, in such a vulnerable position felt... strange. Like Nines was privy to something he shouldn't be. 

“What you lookin' at?”

Nines' LED flashed abruptly, thirium pump lurching and he quickly looked away, frantically scanning every little thing outside in an attempt to distract from the embarrassment of being caught.  
“Currently, the people walking down the street approximately 364 meters away.”  
His words were said with a cool certainty but the treasonous light on his temple revealed the truth once more. He heard Gavin huff a laugh and he shifted in his seat, bringing himself out of the corner.  
“Sure thing. For an android, you're shit at lying.”  
Nines turned to give Gavin a harsh glare, but the smile he was met with immediately drove all ill intent away.

Nines had realized something the more and more he interacted with Gavin. He seemed almost incapable of voicing his feelings in a way that wasn't confrontational. As if he expected to be looked down on for them. If he didn't start the argument, it would be started by another, and in a case like that, he would lose all control. The first interaction they had during this stakeout was an argument, brief, but intense. However, with it out of the way, Gavin seemed to shift. There was no tension in his shoulders and the crease in his brow was free of anger.

Gavin tapped his temple, where an LED would be, with a smug grin. Nines looked away with distaste.  
“Why do you keep that thing?”  
Without thinking, his hand reached up to mimic Gavin's action. He felt the LED there, irritating and traitorous, yet familiar.  
“I... don't know. I hate it.”  
Nines knew that the ring could be removed with relative ease, as many androids had already done so, but it was yet another thing he hadn't hugely considered. It was a detriment to him, something he was constantly aware of that seemed to hold him back. He hated it intensely as it seemed to so freely broadcast his feelings for the rest of the world to see when he didn't even understand them himself. He frowned in annoyance.  
“Why don't you get rid of it?”

Nines quirked his head and looked at Gavin as if he had just said some forbidden word. Although Nines was a deviant, he had not had an intense awakening brought on by some intense emotional strain. He was simply given it. As he had not pushed the limits and broken his programming himself, it was hard for him to step out of what was comfortable. He knew he could have removed his LED at any point, but he had never taken the initiative himself, almost as if he was afraid of doing it without being told to do so.

Quickly, his expression of confusion was replaced by one of purpose. He could rip that bothersome ring of lights from his temple himself. With resolution, he leaned across Gavin, pulling the keys from the ignition and flipping through the various keys until he found one suitable for the purpose he had in mind.  
“Hey, that's my house key!”  
The words of protest fell on deaf ears however, as Nines had already set to digging the notched edge into the artificial flesh of his temple and hooking it beneath the ring of lights. It put up some resistance, a few droplets of blue trickling down his fingers, but eventually, it popped out with a satisfying, metallic snap. 

The small ring shot out and bounced off the dashboard, shining silver in the light of the moon, before landing at Nines' feet. It was gratifying, being able to look down at one of the things that had been causing him so much discomfort. He reached down to pick it up, twisting the ring between dextrous fingers, examining it and wondering how something so small could impact him so hugely. After a short moment of consideration, Nines turned to look at Gavin who looked back with surprise.  
“I mean, I wasn't expecting you to do it right here and now but good for you I guess.”

With a huff, he snatched the keys from Nines' grasp, putting them back in the ignition.  
“If I can't get into my house now 'cus you've fucked up my key, you're buying me a new one.”

The high of facing one of his obstacles kept Nines going for a little bit longer, but soon the dreariness of the stakeout hit him once again. Every now and then, Nines would open his mouth to speak, to ask Gavin something and make conversation, but he always denied himself. He felt unsure of what to say to him, the uneasiness settling hard and heavy in his core. He wanted to talk to him, to hear what he had to say. Gavin had the incredible talent of being so volatile, he affected anything and everything around him. Sometimes... Most of the time, this was bad. Dangerous and inconvenient, but in the case of that night, it resulted in something so, incredibly good. Gavin's unfiltered words and the earnest question had pushed Nines to do something to help free himself. Although most of what Gavin came out with was rude and surly, Nines was sure there was wisdom beneath the surface.

The hours dragged and dragged and still no sign of the boy with red hair. Nines opened his mouth for the fiftieth time to say something that wouldn't come and turned to Gavin. However, his mouth quickly closed, a gentle smile in its place. He was asleep. Nines was unsure as to when the man had fallen asleep, but he looked quite content and settled in comfortably – tucked into the corner, hood pulled up, arms crossed, hands buried into the fabric of his jacket, legs pulled up on the seat towards his chest.

The harsh lights of outside seemed to soften on Gavin's features, gently accentuating each dip and curve – the slight bump of his nose, the raise of his scar, the roughness of his skin, the little creases on the corners of his eyes and the short stubble across his jaw. At this moment, Gavin was so entirely soft. Something within Nines cried out in fear that he would never see Gavin like this again and he felt compelled to cease everything and simply examine him. Take in every little unrestrained noise he made in his sleep, the gentle little movements and commit it all to memory.

The stakeout was obviously a failure and had to be stopped immediately.

He cracked the passenger door and carefully rose and rested on his knees, using his position of elevation to gently snake his arms beneath Gavin's curled body and pull him into his seat. Nines felt himself holding his breath, despite the fact he didn't need to breathe, deathly terrified of waking the slumbering man. There was a slight grumble and shift in position, but Nines was content that Gavin was still very much asleep.

Nines exited the passenger side and shut the door with all the softness of a feather landing on the water's surface. He got into the driver's side, started the car and pulled away, driving to Gavin's home.

When they arrived, Nines noted the key to his home from earlier that night, taking them and cradling the sleeping man in his arms. Entering his home, Nines felt very much as if he were intruding, each step burning as if he were stepping on sacred ground. It was dark and messy, yet homely and comforting. A contradiction, much like the man himself. Hesitantly, he stepped further and further inside, searching for Gavin's bedroom. Once found, he gently laid him on the crumpled sheets.

Comparing Gavin's home to Nines' own was amusing. Where Nines' apartment was empty, lacking any personal touches or anything that gave the inclination that anyone was actually living there, clinical and clean, Gavin's was filled with... Stuff. There were just, things, everywhere. Pictures, ornaments, clothes draped over his dresser, on the floor, on a chair in the corner. Books were scattered about, piled up on a shelf beside his bed. Magazines. Towels. An amusing cat-shaped light on his bedside table. Nines felt as if he were taking a glimpse into the very contents on Gavin's mind. His eyes burned with forbidden knowledge, but he couldn't stop himself. It was all so... Gavin.

A grumble ripped Nines from his thoughts, realizing he had been pacing the room, fingers tenderly brushing against the various objects. A familiar blue glow from beneath a pile of other clothes on the dresser piqued Nines' interest once more. It was his jacket. He picked it up, intrigued, and scanned it. Clean. Free of Gavin's blood. Why had he not returned it yet? Nines' gaze flitted to Gavin's sleeping form. He considered reclaiming the jacket, but something swayed his decision. 

Carefully, he placed it at the foot of his bed and turned to leave, the emptiness and chill of outside weighing on him heavily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> constructive criticism is always welcome, especially with this chapter ! thank you for reading !


End file.
